


all the boys I've known (and I've known some)

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (that's the roleplay bit), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stranger Sex, it's really just porn y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Steve agrees to play Sam's wingman for a night, and ends up running into someone at the bar. And going home with him.





	all the boys I've known (and I've known some)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was another [Lena](http://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com) prompt. In fact, I'm sure of it. These things just keep happening; she's a professional enabler, or something. 
> 
> Anyway! It's been a while since I wrote just straight up porn for these two, Apparently it was time. And this is kind of an off the wall idea, but it was quite fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks, of course, to my [beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), whose patience with my nonsense is truly incredible. This one is also crossposted on my [Tumblr](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/post/172605018395/all-the-boys-ive-known-and-ive-known-some), for the interested.
> 
> Also, I just noticed that (at least until I reorder this into chronological placement) this fic is the 69th in the Remember This Cold verse. So...there's that.

Steve wasn’t much of a barfly. But Sam had asked for a wingman for the night, and Steve wasn’t about to turn him down. 

“You’re not worried he’s just going to be a distraction?” Natasha had asked. Sam frowned at her. 

“ _Rude,_ Romanoff,” he said. 

Sam did, indeed, seem to be doing just fine. Better than fine; Steve hardly had to do anything. He almost wondered if Sam had just invited him along because he thought Steve needed something to do. 

The bartender planted a drink in front of him and Steve turned to look at her. “I didn’t-” 

“It’s from him,” she said, gesturing down the bar. Steve followed her indication and blinked. 

“Huh,” he said, and then offered her a smile and a “thank you,” before getting up and heading over, drink in hand. 

“Come here often?” He asked dryly. Loki smiled. 

“Why?” He asked. “Do you wish I did?” Steve raised his eyebrows, and Loki’s smile broadened. “I just couldn’t help but notice you were sitting all by yourself. It seems a pity.” 

“A pity, huh?” Steve said, playing along. Loki’s lips twitched very slightly.

“Well, yes,” he said. “Though lucky for me, I suppose.” 

“How do you figure?” Steve asked. Loki took a sip from his cocktail glass. 

“It means I get a chance at you, doesn’t it?” 

Steve blinked, then almost snorted. “A _chance at me?_ You make me sound like a carnival game.”

Loki’s eyes glittered, his smile sharp but not unpleasant. “Certainly not. I find you much more appealing than a carnival game.” He took another sip from his glass, his eyes staying on Steve over the rim. “And - unless I miss my guess - you find _me_ more appealing than sitting at a bar alone watching your friend enjoy himself.” 

Steve eyed Loki, considering. “Say I do,” he said. “What’s your point?” 

Loki set down the glass and swiveled to face Steve. “That maybe I can give you a better way to spend your night.” The gleam in his eyes made Steve’s stomach heat up. 

“Really,” Steve said. “Is that a promise?” He hoped the slightly breathless quality of his voice wasn’t as obvious to Loki as it was to him. He doubted he was that lucky. Loki leaned toward him and Steve almost held his breath. 

“Better than a promise,” he said. “It’s a guarantee.” 

“Big words,” Steve said. Loki smirked. 

“Want me to prove them?” 

A pleasant little shiver ran down Steve’s spine. He wondered if Loki had done this before - no, he must have. He could probably walk into any bar in any city in the world and not walk out alone. A flash of a smile, those green-gray eyes laser-focused on you, his voice and easy grace and…

If he were just...some guy, some random person like they were pretending…

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, sure. Impress me.” 

Loki leaned forward a little further. “Pay your tab,” he murmured, “and meet me outside.” And he slipped out. Steve glanced over at Sam, trying to catch his eye, but he seemed thoroughly distracted; Steve shot him a text and followed Loki out the front door. 

Loki grabbed him and pulled him to the side, dragging him into a rough, hungry kiss. Steve made a startled noise, grabbing onto Loki’s hips to balance himself. Loki laughed into his mouth, low and a little dark, and Steve could feel himself flushing.

“Little - um, little public, isn’t it?” He said faintly.

“Do you think anyone’s really paying attention?” Loki asked, and Steve relaxed a little. Some kind of magic, then. “But if you’re really concerned about it…”

He grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt and tugged him back away from the door, then shoved him into a niche only slightly set back from the sidewalk, not quite slamming him into it but definitely pinning him. This time the kiss was slower, gentler, warm and almost lazy. His tongue brushed against Steve’s lips only to withdraw, his fingers sliding down Steve’s side.

Steve groaned and threaded his fingers into Loki’s hair, catching his lip lightly in his teeth. He heard Loki’s breath catch but only held a moment before releasing him and urging Loki’s head back so he could bend his head and press his tongue to the sensitive spot just over his pulse point.

“Good,” Loki purred, one of his hands cupping the back of Steve’s neck as his body jerked forward against Steve’s. Steve sucked in a breath, Loki’s body pressed against his, lean and taut. Emboldened, Steve pulled Loki’s hips harder toward him, grinding against him. Loki’s breathing hitched and Steve felt him tense and start to harden through his pants.

“You planning on staying here?” Steve asked.

“Why,” Loki asked, and leaned in to drag his tongue up the side of Steve’s neck. “You don’t _want_ me to get you off right here, right now, my hand down your pants while you’re pinned against the wall-” 

Steve’s face and neck got hot and he swallowed hard. “Not very sanitary,” he said. Loki laughed, a cool puff of air against the wet streak on his neck. 

“Fair,” he said. “I can be a gentleman. My place or yours?” 

Steve blinked again. “Yours?” He said, not sure what Loki was planning - quite sure he was planning _something._

“Excellent,” Loki said, and pulled back, adjusting his shirt, cool as though he hadn’t just been grinding hard against Steve - as though there wasn’t a flush painted across his cheekbones and an obvious erection tenting his pants. Steve wished he thought he could pass as half so casual: he felt dazed, breathless, and was sure he was bright red. Loki held out a hand and Steve pushed himself up off the wall to take it, expecting him to just use magic, but he just pulled Steve back toward the sidewalk. 

“What - where are we going?” He asked, hoping, _hoping_ no one was looking at them too closely. 

“To catch a taxi,” Loki said. “How did you think we were going to get there?” He glanced over his shoulder at Steve and Steve caught the sparkle in his eye and almost had to laugh.

“Right,” he said. “What was I thinking?” 

Loki laughed and pulled Steve to the curb, drawing him in close. Steve’s breath caught, but Loki just grinned at him and turned away, holding up a hand to hail an approaching cab. 

“Are you always this much of a tease?” Steve asked, though he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face, caught up in the moment, in the thrill of this. 

“Almost always,” Loki said lightly. The cab pulled over and Loki opened the door. “After you,” he said, with a gallant, exaggerated gesture. Steve climbed in, but he jumped when Loki grabbed his ass. 

Loki slid in after him and rattled off an address. Steve gave him a quick, confused, look, but Loki just leaned across and kissed him. Steve had to make himself push Loki back. He flicked his eyes anxiously toward the front seat of the cab. 

“You keep on like that and I’m going to be through before we even get there,” Steve said, voice low. Loki grinned at him, all teeth. 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

Steve’s breathing hitched and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. 

They pulled up in front of a hotel. Steve’s eyebrows shot up, and he glanced at Loki, but Loki just raised his eyebrows back. He shook his head and waited for Loki to pay the driver and climb out, then clambered out after him. 

“What’s this,” he started to say, but Loki laid a finger on his lips. “Hush,” he said, and produced a keycard from somewhere in his pocket. “Not too sordid for you, is it?” 

He already had a keycard. For a hotel. Which meant that Loki had _planned_ for this. 

Somehow that just made it better. 

He realized Loki had started toward the entrance and scrambled to follow him, catching up as he went through the revolving door. They caught the elevator, and Loki pressed the button for the eleventh floor, then turned toward Steve as the doors closed, leaning toward him. 

“You have no idea,” he murmured, “how much restraint it takes not to just stop this elevator and have you right here.” His voice was low and rich, that tone that _did things_ to Steve. His mouth was suddenly very dry. 

He worked some moisture into his mouth and said, “and who said it was you who was going to be doing the having?” 

Loki’s lips parted and Steve heard him exhale. “Ah,” he said. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” He drew in closer, leaning in, and Steve stood frozen, almost holding his breath. 

The elevator came to a halt with a soft _ding_ and Loki turned, stepping out. Steve took a moment to gather himself - a little - before following. In his snug black dress pants, green shirt tucked in, Loki looked…

He turned around and smiled at Steve, sliding a keycard into a door. Steve’s whole body tensed in anticipation, just for that smile. “I can feel you looking at me,” Loki said, amused, and Steve snorted. 

“Well, yeah.” 

Loki’s smile broadened and he opened the door. “Shall we?” 

Steve just looked at Loki for a moment, then stepped inside, and before Loki could follow, he dragged him in after, pulling his shirt out of his pants so he could slid his hands underneath up the smooth curve of Loki’s spine. Loki shivered with a soft, pleased sound that made Steve’s blood go hot, lust squeezing him like a fist. 

“Good?” He managed into Loki’s neck. 

“Mmm,” Loki said, pressing against him, his hands sliding down over Steve’s ass. “Don’t stop there.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Steve nudged Loki further back into the room, then pulled away, but only so he could peel his shirt off before closing in again, pressing his nose into the crook of Loki’s neck and breathing in. 

“Are you just going to,” Loki started to say, and Steve moved so he could fix his mouth to Loki’s neck, sucking blood up to skin. Loki jolted with a thoroughly satisfying noise and Steve held him tighter, rocking against him, his breathing coming increasingly short. 

Loki threw his head back and moaned, the sound so deliciously obscene that Steve would’ve blushed. He grabbed Steve’s shoulders and squeezed.

Steve pushed him back toward the bed, but Loki broke away, one hand on Steve’s chest. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” he said. His eyes burned and Steve felt a fierce tug in his stomach. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re pretty bossy,” Steve said. Loki grinned. 

“Once or twice,” he said. “But I’m not going to go down on you with your pants on.” 

Steve was momentarily struck dumb and swallowed twice. Loki started unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it on the floor next to Steve’s, and he stopped just to... look. 

“God,” he said, unable to help himself. “You’re gorgeous.” Loki’s eyes darkened, lips parting, and Steve leaned forward. “Just - stunning. You could’ve walked out of that bar with anyone and you chose me-”

Loki closed the distance between them and bent over, tipping Steve’s chin back with his fingers and kissing him hard, biting his lower lip. 

“Clothes off,” he said, when he pulled away, and Steve took a few shallow breaths, then stood up to shed his pants and briefs. He could feel Loki watching him and he looked up, Loki’s head was tilted back, tongue just touching his teeth. 

Steve’s knees went a little weak for the look in his eyes. 

“Sit,” Loki said, and Steve sat. He could feel his pulse down in his stomach. Loki nudged Steve’s legs apart with one of his legs and then slid down to his knees between them. 

“Oh,” Steve heard himself say faintly, as Loki leaned forward and breathed over the head of Steve’s cock. 

Loki’s smile was thoroughly mischievous. “You like that?” 

“What do you think,” Steve said. Loki laughed quietly and did it again, the softest of exhales. Steve’s hips bucked upward but Loki’s hands pinned his thighs down, holding him still. 

“I was thinking I’d take my time,” Loki said, “but if you’re feeling impatient…” Loki glanced up at him, eyes dark. His lips curved in a slight smirk and heat pooled in Steve’s stomach, rose in his face. 

Then he bent his head, rubbing his lips against Steve’s cock for a moment before taking him into his mouth. Steve gasped, grabbing a handful of the sheets. Loki hummed and Steve’s toes curled; he reached up to take one of Steve’s wrists and guided his hand to Loki’s head. He took the invitation, sliding his fingers gently through the strands. Not quite pulling, just with enough pressure that he knew Loki would feel it. By the way Loki’s moan vibrated through him, he approved. 

The flat of Loki’s tongue fluttered against Steve’s cock as he sucked more of him into his mouth, and Steve could feel himself coming apart. “Is this - is this how you treat all your one night stands?” He asked breathlessly. 

Loki pulled his head off and Steve gasped, bereft. “Only the ones I like,” he said, and then swallowed Steve down again, almost to the root. Steve could feel his body starting to strain as Loki licked and sucked like he was trying to make Steve lose his mind - which he probably was. When he glanced up at Steve, his lips were bright pink, a flush across his cheekbones, and there was a dark and hungry gleam in his eyes.

Steve made a thin sound and Loki pulled off him again. 

“What do you want?” He asked, voice husky, and it was less question than command. Steve sucked in a ragged breath. 

“Can I-” He swallowed hard. “I’d like to…” 

He let go of Loki’s hair and shook himself, reaching down to pull Loki up onto the bed. He climbed up over Steve and Steve slid his hands up the backs of Loki’s thighs, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Loki said, murmured against Steve’s mouth, and Steve’s breathing stuttered. He nodded, wordless, and Loki smiled. “Good,” he said, “because that’s what I want, too.”

Steve exhaled loudly and surged up, pulling Loki down against him. Loki laughed lowly and the sound went straight to Steve’s cock.

“Lube?” He said. Loki grinned at him, almost a little feral, his pupils dilated wide. 

“What,” he said, “do you think I just keep some on me on the off chance I end up going home with someone I meet in a bar?” 

Steve licked his lips. “Well, do you?” 

Loki rocked his hips forward. “Lucky you,” he murmured, and slipped a packet into Steve’s hand.

Steve worked his fingers into Loki slowly, the sounds he made sending electric jolts through his body. He felt hot all over, almost overwhelmed, unable to take his eyes off Loki’s face. Somehow it felt like the first time doing this all over again, except he _knew_ what to do, how to move his fingers, how to run his fingers lightly across Loki’s skin so he shivered and jerked. 

Loki dropped his head forward and bit the side of Steve’s neck. “Tease,” he said, voice rough, and Steve laughed, no matter how much he ached. 

“If you want something,” he said playfully, and Loki groaned, pushing back into his hand, body clenching hot around his fingers.

“I want you,” Loki said, lips brushing the shell of Steve’s ear. “I want you inside me. I want to feel your cock filling me. I want to feel you come, and then I want to fuck you so _well_ that you’re ruined for anyone else.” 

Steve stopped breathing, just for a second. Loki’s words seemed to echo, bouncing around inside his skull, and he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. 

Finally he just groaned, pulling his fingers out of Loki, and managed a thin sounding “yes.” 

They rolled over onto the bed and Loki stretched out underneath Steve, his long legs wrapped around Steve’s waist as Steve guided his cock into him. Loki shuddered, gasped, and Steve thought for a moment he was just going to lose it right then. 

He held his breath until he steadied a little and then pushed in slowly. Loki grabbed onto Steve’s shoulders, fingers digging in.

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve said, his voice strained, and watched Loki react like he’d just caressed him. 

“I’m already in bed with you,” Loki said, breathless. “No need to flatter.” 

“Not flattering,” Steve said. “And you - like hearing it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Loki said, gasped. Steve stopped, his body pressed flush against Loki’s, and reached out to stroke Loki’s cock. Loki’s hips lifted, his legs tightening around Steve’s waist. 

“ _Move,_ ” he said, and Steve bent forward to kiss his chest before doing just that. Another time he might have kept it slow, worked Loki up longer, but just now-

He didn’t go for rough. But he did go for _hard,_ urgent, like this was the only chance he was going to have at this and there wasn’t time to take it slow. Loki arched and gasped under him, his cock hot in Steve’s hand, his strokes slicked with the pre-come leaking from him, and Steve felt dizzy, overwhelmed. He groaned, the sound rising from deep in his stomach. Looking down, Loki’s face was flushed, his mouth open, eyelids fluttering like he couldn’t quite keep his eyes open. Steve stared, almost transfixed.

“Yes,” Loki exhaled. “Yes, _yes,_ ” his hips lifting into Steve’s thrusts, his body tight and hot and close. Steve gave up with a fractured moan, buried as deep inside Loki as he could get, forehead pressed to his shoulder, cool against Steve’s overheated skin.

Loki’s cock was still hard in his hand, but Steve didn’t feel like he could move.

“Just a minute,” he mumbled. “Just…”

Loki’s hands slid up his spine. “Or,” he murmured, “I could take this moment of relaxation to work you open so I can find my satisfaction inside you, even as I can still feel you inside me.”

Steve heard himself make a faint noise. Loki slid out from under Steve and straddled him, kissing a line down Steve’s spine. His almost oversensitive skin hummed under the brush of his lips. His fingers when they rubbed against Steve were slick, pushing slowly into him. Steve pressed his forehead into the bed and moaned. 

“I like the way you sound,” Loki murmured. “If I weren’t feeling so impatient, I’d see if I could make you howl.” 

Steve’s inhale shuddered; so did he. “We’ve got all night,” he said after a moment, voice ragged. Loki laughed lowly. 

“You think you can keep up?” He said, fingers pushing in deeper, working lube into him. Steve gasped as Loki’s fingers brushed lightly across his prostate, the sensation very nearly too intense, but mostly it just sent a delicious shiver through his whole body. 

“Try me,” he said, breathless. 

“I’ll take that challenge,” Loki said, and thrust into Steve with one smooth stroke. 

Steve couldn’t swallow his cry in time. It was just - so _much,_ his body exquisitely sensitive and he could feel all of Loki inside him, suddenly acutely aware of how _close_ they were. Loki’s hands settled on either side of Steve’s torso, and he could hear his breathing, strained, irregular. Steve licked his lips and deliberately clenched down; Loki moaned, his hips jerking forward like he could somehow press deeper.

He withdrew a little and Steve remembered to inhale, then Loki snapped his body forward and drove the breath out of Steve’s lungs. And he didn’t pause, after, picking up a rhythm, deep, long, thrusts that Steve thought he could feel up his spine and if he couldn’t get hard again, it still felt so good he almost couldn’t breathe. 

Loki pulled out and flipped Steve to his back, hitching one of Steve’s legs over his hip. Steve gasped, dazed, but only had a moment before Loki thrust back into him. His eyes were locked on Steve’s, half-wild, intent.

Just for the moment, he wasn’t Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Loki wasn’t Loki; they were just two people tangled together, Loki’s cock moving inside him, his fingers gripping Steve’s thigh almost hard enough to bruise. Steve gasped, grabbing onto Loki, grinding up against him. He wasn’t hard again yet, but he thought he might get there; his cock rubbing against the flat planes of Loki’s stomach certainly felt good. Loki groaned in his ear, his breathing stuttering, and the slow pace of his long, thrusts was driving Steve a little crazy _._

As if Loki’d heard him he shifted his hand, hitching Steve’s leg up higher and quickening his thrusts. Steve slammed his eyes closed and almost keened, a high pitched noise between his teeth. His body twisted under Loki’s, and Loki pressed against him like he could get closer, get deeper. 

Loki’s pace stuttered and he let out a loud, moaning, cry that made Steve want to blush. Steve felt him coming deep inside him and closed his eyes, going limp. His heart was still racing, his body still humming with pleasure, but for the moment he just lay there under Loki trying to catch his breath. 

Steve was, briefly, a little jealous of the people Loki must’ve done this with before he came along. But only briefly. 

After all, he got Loki every night. Not just once. 


End file.
